bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Fountain of Youth
Fountain of Youth is a Gene Tonic in BioShock 2. When equipped, the player will slowly regenerate health and EVE when in contact with water. This can be from standing under a large leak in the ceiling (flowing water that obscures the whole screen for a moment will heal you; dripping water is insufficient), standing in pools of water, or from being immersed in water while outside of Rapture. Minerva's Den Found in a flooded crawlspace in the Access Shaft area, on the level The Thinker. Unobtainable in Gatherer's Gardens. Strategy *Since plenty of water is around to stand in for filling up the Health and EVE bars, this Tonic greatly reduces the need for purchasing First Aid Kits or EVE or using the Health Stations. It allows the player to free up Tonic slots otherwise intended for regenerating health and EVE - including Booze Hound, Cure All, EVE Saver, Extra Nutrition, and Hacker's Delight. *A convenient way to regenerate is to stand in a pool of water after a battle while using Telekinesis to fetch and loot bodies, weapons, ammo boxes, etc., which would otherwise have to be looted by hand. *Tapping the Plasmid switch button constantly (or zooming in with a ranged weapon) will delay the use of an EVE Hypo, giving one time to reach water to restore EVE by using Fountain of Youth instead. *It's possible to use Plasmids constantly and endlessly while in water with this Tonic equipped, excluding the Level 3 elemental stream Plasmids. This works because the player will always gain a minor amount of EVE during the animation of a Plasmid firing, and never trigger an automatic refill of EVE. Any Plasmid can be used once as long as the EVE bar has any amount of EVE indicated. Stream attacks continuously drain EVE, at a rate faster than it is gained from water. A significant amount of challenge is removed from most parts of the game, even on Hard, since pools of water can be found almost everywhere. *Even the Summon Eleanor Plasmid which drains the entire bar of eve no matter how much you have will not trigger using an eve refill if you're standing in water, removing the plasmid's greatest weakness. *The above strategy of infinite Plasmid use is great for defending Little Sisters while gathering or taking down Big Sisters or Big Daddies from a distance without using weapon ammo. Some examples are: Using Security Command 2 and 3 for free, permanent and easily replaceable bodyguards/distractions, any level of Decoy, Hypnotize 2 and 3 for even more bodyguards/distractions, setting up and charging many Cyclone Traps quickly, constantly using Insect Swarm to damage and panic many enemies at once (from around corners or at least behind cover), repeated Electro Bolts for a constant stun while aiming for the head (or restoring health slowly if desperate) and/or using Incinerate! many times on single tough enemies for great damage. *Another use of the infinite Plasmid strategy is to get easy research. While in water with Fountain of Youth equipped, use Electro Bolt regularly (between using other Plasmids) to keep the enemy stunned in place then repeatedly use the non-damaging Plasmids Security Command and Hypnotize on the enemy, then finish them as one wishes. This can easily accumulate over 700 research points each time, sometimes even 1000. Hurting an enemy or using Hypnotize will un-stun the target though, so be ready to quickly switch back to Electro Bolt. Winter Blast can be used too, but will prevent some Plasmids from being counted towards the research. *One strategy involving the elemental stream attacks would be : To equip Drill Specialist, EVE Saver 1 & 2, which will greatly reduce the amount of EVE used by the Plasmids, and the tonic's constant restoration will slow the EVE drain considerably. Running out of EVE will still stop the stream anyway and might trigger an EVE refill, so this is best used with a large amount of EVE to start with. *When using Scout, the player will only regenerate Health and EVE if Subject Delta's Scout form is standing in water, not Delta's body itself. *Using this Gene Tonic with Natural Camouflage allows the player to heal indefinitely without ever risking attacks from foes. Behind the Scenes *This Tonic gets its name from the Fountain of Youth, a legendary spring that supposedly restores the youth of anyone who drinks or bathes in its waters. es:Fuente de la Juventud Category:BioShock 2 Gene Tonics